crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL Custom-Camo
FAL Custom-Camo (or FAL Camo) is a special assault rifle available in all CF version. Overview FAL Camo is a camouflage version of FAL Custom with enhanced ammo capacity (Holding a much bigger magazine than the default 30 rounds), plus functional grenade launcher. It shares the same stats with FAL Custom but has a different HUD, slightly closed FOV that disallows view of character's right hand. Availability HM= It is the main weapon of the Hero character. In addition to a Camo skin, the FAL Camo comes with upgraded magazine that holds 60 rounds instead of the usual 30 rounds, and a working Grenade Launcher instead of the Optical Zoom scope.Players can switch between normal mode and Grenade Launcher mode by using Special function button (Default: RMB). When in Grenade Launcher mode, the crosshair will turn to a white "+" styled with downward mark to help predicting where the grenades land. Players can only fire 3 grenades before they need to reload again, but it is possible to switch back to normal mode and keep firing if the situation turns bad somehow. The starting ammo is 60/300 and 3/9 Grenades ("Stray" mode), it can be extended by ammo mag / zombie mag item (Maximum possible: 60/630 and 3/22 Grenades, with mutation mag glitch can be up to 60/840 and 3/30 grenades). In Hero Mode, this gun is extremely powerful, high accurate and light-weight, allowing the Hero to pick off Mutations from distance and close combat. Grenade launcher is capable of dealing 1000 damage to each Mutation when successfully hit, making it a good choice to defend narrow entrance way (Like the cage in Merida map). This gun has a different HUD than the normal counterpart, where characters hold it a bit lower and their right hand cannot be seen. In "Stray mode", characters will move their hands to grab the magazine as handle and pull the Grenade Launcher trigger that sits next to it. |-| ZM= This gun appears in Doomsday Theater as turret weapon (Dubbed "FAL Camo mount"), replacing the Vulcan Gatling Gun from Crater. It has 100 rounds and 10 grenades. Unlike the regular counterpart, this FAL Camo has a different firing sound, the same as grenade launching sound, which is a bit annoying. Like the emplaced Gatling Gun, it has higher accuracy due to fixed position but limited aiming direction. The Grenade Launcher does not need to reload, players can fire all 10 grenades in a row without any problems. Switching between normal rounds and grenades round will change the ammo left counter on the left side, so be sure to check if you already emptied all ammo before jumping down to reload. The FAL Camo returns once again for the newest ZM map EMD Lab as an independent weapon instead of mounted turret weapon. It is given to players when they activate Berserk skill (F), replace the x2 speed and melee damage on older maps. The FAL Camo comes with 400 rounds magazine and 40 grenades, enough for players to use the entire Berserk time. In Hard Mode for Crater map, players will also get to use the FAL Camo after finishing Round 30. This one has a normal ammo capacity and players can't drop it, like in Hero Mode. It will last for the first 3 minutes of Round 31, before players switch back to their original arsenals. In Hard Mode for Thunder Tower, players will able to use the Fal Camo while retains it normal ammo capacity, it will last until the Geared Serpent reached top floor. |-| FFA= FAL Camo is again used as turret weapon in the newest FFA map Logistics Center. There are two of them located on the second floor, each has 200 rounds and 20 grenades and a slightly faster firing rate than the one in Doomsday Theater. |-| WM= The weapon is once again used as turret weapon - two are provided for each team at their base to protect their Armor truck. It has unlimited ammo, but grenade launcher is not functional. However, the turret can be fully rotated, so opposing team can use it against enemy base freely. |-| MKM= Like Logistics Center, FAL Camo also appear as a turret weapon Desert Fort and there are three FAL Camo mounted on each place. It has 100 normal rounds and 10 rounds in the Stray Mode. |-| MEM= Similar to Hero Mode, when the last few survived soldiers transform into Hero, they'll automatically switch to FAL Camo which can't be dropped to deal with incoming hordes.This variant has an extended magazine up to 80 rounds and improved performance, including reload speed, grenade launcher speed. Trivia * In Dinner Theater's FAL Camo balcony, there is the Hero's beret and an image showing Hero's photograph on the floor. * On its release, FAL Camo features a full camo skin, but later patches changed this and stripped away the camo color from the grenade launcher and optical scope. The reason behind this is unknown, but most likely to give this gun a closer look to its bagicon. * There was a glitch in CF Japan that allow players to use this gun freely in Doomsday Theater, caused by coding error that gives players a FAL Camo when activating F-skill (Which is supposed to be exclusive to EMD Lab). To do so, players only need to reach the mounted FAL Camo on the balcony, activate F-skill and mount the gun. Wait till the berserk time expires, and they will switch to a FAL Camo with 400 rounds mag and 40 grenades (This amount can be affected by Rifle Ammo Mag). They cannot drop the gun, but it can be used freely for the rest of the match as long as players don't use F-skill again. * This gun has replaced the FAL Custom in CF Japan as of 2012 - the normal texture skin file is completely gone and anyone who still owns FAL Custom gets to use the Camo variant instead, albeit without grenade launcher capacity. It can be speculated that because Assault Girls weapons are not permanent, it's best to just remove its texture altogether to decrease game file sizes (Although, as mentioned above, the Camo skin is instead used for FAL Custom owners). * The Stray Mode is quite unrealistic because you can shoot only 1 grenade in real life, while in the game you can shoot 3 without reloading, even more so the reload animation showing player character inserting only 1 grenade into the tube. * Despite not being available as obtainable weapon, this gun has a full set of Bag Icon and HUD Icon, likely accounting for when the Hero tries to switch bag in Hero Mode (and later on, with AI Bag Change during special rounds). * It's possible to ditch this gun completely during Special Round in ZM Hard mode. Simply switch bag (with AI Bag Switch item or upon respawning after getting killed once) and it will be gone for good. This strategy is useful for players who brought powerful Anti-Zombie Weapons which are much stronger than FAL Camo but ended up getting it during Special round, which may deny them the chance to collect x2 tokens. * Strangely, the FAL-Camo mount shares both firing mode (normal and Stray) sounds with the Stray one. Media Gallery= PV_FALCUSTOMCAMO_01.png|Render PV_FALCUSTOMCAMO_02.png|Side view FAL-Custom-Camo-HUD.png|HUD FAL-Custom-Camo-HUD-GrenadeLauncher.png|HUD, Grenade Launcher mode FALCamo_HM (1).png|HUD (Hero Mode) FALCamo_HM (2).png|HUD (Grenade Launcher) (HM) .png|.40 HE Grenade FAL-Camo-HUD-AI3.png|HUD, Dinner Theater FAL-Camo-HUD-AI3-GL.png|HUD, Dinner Theater, Grenade Launcher Mode |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles